The 2012 Apocalypse
by Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: One day in my astronomy class in 12th grade, my two friends were discussing the 2009 movie 2012. That conversation inspired my student parody film The 2012 Apocalypse, found on my YouTube account. This is the original pre-shoot script. Please review.


_INTRO TITLES: The 2012 Apocalypse. Inspired by a story by Caitlin Robertson and Megan Castell. Music by Carter Burwell, Kevin Manthei, and Kevin Reipl, and John Williams._

Narrator: Once upon a time, the Ancient Mayas wanted to keep track of time. They wanted to create a calendar so they could know when to plant and when to have religious ceremonies.

_Fade to a council of ancient Mayan people sitting in a circle._

King Pacal: Scribe!

Scribe: Yes, sir?

King Pacal: I appoint you our new Calendar Keeper. Go to Caracol to study the stars and to keep time.

Scribe: I shall.

_The Scribe, now the Calendar Keeper, gets up from his seat and leaves the circle. Everyone else cheers and congratulates him._

Narrator: At dawn, the scribe left his home in Palenque and took the several day journey to Caracol.

_The Calendar Keeper walks around to the planetarium, holding a briefcase. Then, from inside the planetarium, the door opens and the Calendar Keeper comes in._

Calendar Keeper (Formerly Scribe): Hello? Anyone there?

_Now, from behind the Calendar Keeper. He steps in to the planetarium._

Calendar Keeper: Hello…?

_He sets down his briefcase._

Calendar Keeper: I… guess I'll… just get… settled in. And I'm… the only one… here… I guess… OK…

Narrator: The Calendar Keeper worked for many years, trying to perfect the calendar.

_Several shots are shown of the Calendar Keeper working in planetarium._

Narrator: Then, one day, tragedy struck.

_An over-exaggerated death scene of the Calendar Keeper. Bear in mind that the actor has to do this without really killing himself or any of the equipment. A young Mayan person, the Calendar Keeper's assistant, walks in, looking around for the Calendar Keeper._

Assistant: Hello? Calendar Keeper? Are you here?

_He/she disappears halfway through the shot after tripping over the dead Calendar Keeper._

Assistant (While falling): Hello…WHOA!

_The Assistant picks him/herself up to his/her knees and checks to see if the Calendar Keeper is OK._

Assistant: Calendar Keeper… Are you OK?

_The Assistant runs out of the planetarium._

Assistant: Help! There's something wrong with the Calendar Keeper! I think he's dead!

_There is a shot of the Mayan people bowing their heads and looking sad._

Narrator: The death of the Calendar Keeper marked an important change in history. The day after the funeral, King Pacal had an announcement.

_King Pacal addresses the people._

King Pacal: Our Calendar Keeper just passed. The priests and I believe that this is a sign. The last day he recorded, the 21st day of December in the year 2012, will be the apocalypse.

_CG TITLE: Centuries later… December 20, 2012…_

_A shot of American high school students talking in class. Zoom in on two students._

Student 1: I hear the world's gonna end tomorrow.

Student 2: Yeah, I think we're all gonna die like that 2012 movie they made about it.

Student 1: I think the end of the world's going to be more like in The Day After Tomorrow and all going to have to run to Mexico.

_A third student walks up and joins the conversation._

Student 3: Maybe it'll be like in The City of Ember and we'll all have to live underground because of war and plague. And then people won't know what anything is.

_An awkward pause. The first two students stare at each other like "What the heck?"_

_CG TITLE: December 21, 2012… The day of the apocalypse…_

_A high school's student-run morning announcements news program is shown._

TV Student: Good morning _(school mascot, plural, here)_. I'm _(name)._ Today is December 21st, 2012, a _(one of the school colors)_ day. I don't even know why we're shooting the morning news for today. School is closed indefinitely due to the apocalypse, or, if we live, winter vacation.

_There is a shot, or multiple shots, of people running around, screaming later that day._

_CG TITLE: December 21, 2012…_

_A high school student is in his/her bedroom, waking up and looking around. A second student is on the couch, waking up and looking around. Student 1 pulls out cell phone and calls Student 2._ _Student 2 answers the cell phone._

Student 2: Hello?

Student 1: Hey! It looks like everything's normal! The world didn't end.

Student 2: Yeah, I guess.

Student 1: Hey… Did you get any Christmas shopping done?

Student 2: No. I thought we were all going to die. Did you?

Student 1: No, I didn't either… Wanna go to the mall and get it over with?

Student 2: Sure.

_Student 2 hangs up. Student 1 hangs up and walks away._

_END TITLES AND CREDITS: The end. The 2012 Apocalypse. Credits. Inspired by a story by Caitlin Robertson and Megan Castell. Music by Carter Burwell, Kevin Manthei, and Kevin Reipl, and John Williams. (Here, there are freeze-frames of characters with CGs of their names and characters.)_


End file.
